Helen's Best Birthday
by leighann415
Summary: Based on "It's Not the Thought, It's the Gift" from Season 2, Helen tells Joe she can't keep the cameo, and it turns out to be one of Helen's best birthdays ever. My first Wings story! :)


**Author's Note:** This is my first _Wings_ story, and I'm sure it won't be the last! I want to think Anika (BaronessBlixen) for being a part in getting me back to watching the show. And of course I need to think Kristen (Kristen3) for the endless amount of support and not to mention poking for getting me to finally post this. *hugs* If there's a little detail I managed to forget, or got wrong, I'm sorry about that! Hope you enjoy!

Helen stared at the image on the screen. She couldn't be seeing Joe's mother wearing the same cameo that Joe had just given her, right? Why had Joe given her such a gift that was probably very meaningful to him? The Hackett boys loved their mother. And Helen had to admit that being around them so often growing up, she almost thought of Mrs. Hackett as a second mother. But this was wrong. This cameo should belong with the true Hackett family. Helen had to get it back to Joe right away. But she didn't want to hurt Joe's feelings, more than they already were after Brian's CD player gift. Helen looked at the time. It wasn't long since Joe left, but he was probably home by now. The island wasn't that big. She went over to the phone, and dialed the number she knew by heart.

Joe answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"It's me, Helen. I have to talk to you about your gift, Joe. I'm on my way over."

"Didn't I just leave you like _5_ minutes ago?" Helen could tell through the phone that Joe was rolling his eyes. She knew him that well.

"Don't try to stop me, Joe." Helen didn't say anything more, and hung up the phone. In record time, she made her way to Joe's place he shared with Brian. She hoped and prayed that he wouldn't be around.

Joe answered the door with a confused look on his face. "What's this about, Helen?"

"Is Brian here?" Helen looked nervously around.

"No. He's out on some date with some girl he picked up on a flight." Joe rolled his eyes. "What would it matter if he's here or not?"

Helen sighed. "I can't keep this cameo. I was watching the home movies again after you left, and I swear I saw your mother wearing it. I can't keep a family heirloom!"

Joe should've known Helen would see a detail like that. He tried to be calm. "I gave it to you, didn't I? What are Brian and I going to do with an old cameo anyway?"

Helen sighed. She never got her way with the Hackett boys. "I just don't feel right about keeping it, Joe. Can't you see that?"

Joe thought back for a minute to his growing up years. They weren't always happy, especially after his mom walked out. But he wouldn't trade growing up with Helen and Brian for anything. Reluctantly, Joe shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, if that's what you want, Helen, I understand." He took the cameo from her. But I can't let your birthday go unnoticed. It's a very special day!"

"Oh, Joe. You and Brian competing over gifts is just silly. We have each other's friendship, and shouldn't that be more than what money can buy?"

Joe couldn't be more in love with Helen at that moment. Suddenly, he leaned in and their lips met. The kiss was something more than what they've shared before. It was passionate; something two lovers shared together, not two people who were just friends.

When they broke apart, Helen grinned. "What was that?" Kissing Joe was always awkward to her before, but this time was different.

"I don't know what came over me…I'm sorry, Helen."

Helen gave Joe a small hug. "Don't be. I liked it."

"Now, about your birthday present. Since you won't accept the cameo, I think I have something around here you might like instead. I'll be right back."

Helen's curiosity got the better of her, so she followed Joe into his living room. She was stunned when she saw a state-of-the art CD player with a big screen TV hooked up to it.

"Joe Hackett, when did you get this?"

"Oh, Brian was shopping around for an entertainment system for us when he got your CD player. I think he secretly wanted it to impress his dates or something. It's hard to use it at the same time though, because we obviously don't have the same taste in music. Why are you in here, anyway? I said I'd be right back."

Helen grinned. "I know, I couldn't help it. You know me."

Joe couldn't help but grin back. "I know of something you'll like. Hang on." He went over to his CDs and rummaged through them until he came on one he forgot he had. He had a CD made of Helen's cello playing without her knowing and forgot to tell her about it.

He popped the CD in the player, and Helen's beautiful music wafted all over the room, making them feel as if they were in a concert hall.

Helen's eyes widened in surprise. "That can't be me."

"Of course it is. I forgot I had this CD." Joe motioned for her to sit on the couch next to him. She went over reluctantly. Joe put his arm around her.

"You're good, you know."

"If only I could get somebody else to think so." Helen sighed. "But I don't want to think about that right now." She snuggled up closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Joe caressed her hair as they both listened to the music. They stayed that way for a long time and didn't even hear the door opening. It was Brian coming home from his date. He had a rather miserable evening. The girl he went out with didn't like what she was getting, for some strange reason.

He stopped short at the sight of Joe and Helen on the couch, fast asleep. He thought about waking them, but decided against it. Just because he had a lousy night didn't mean he wanted to ruin their night too. He wondered how Helen got over here in the first place, but that didn't matter right now. He could find out from Joe in the morning. Something told him that Helen ended up having the best birthday ever.

**The End**


End file.
